A friendship lasts forever.
by Wiccawiz
Summary: A short songfic, I wrote the song myself so it'll probably be reeeeealy bad. Matt and Tai fall out. Please R&R!!


A friendship lasts forever

A friendship lasts forever.

A short song fic by me!

Disclaimer: - No, I don't own digimon (I really wish I did though), but I do however, own this song. I wrote it myself and it may be crap, but it's the best song I've written in a very long time.

__

A friend is one who watches you, 

A friend is always there,

A friend is one who's always true,

A friend does always care. 

Matt looked at his ex best friend, Tai who was sitting a little way from him. They had recently had the biggest fallout of their lives and were never going to talk to each other again. Sora was watching sadly.

"This is ridiculous. You can't not talk to one another ever again, Matt, please. Tai misses you, and you miss him too, don't you." Sora put he hand on Matt's shoulder and spoke in a soft voice. Matt turned away from her so she couldn't see the tears running down his face. 

"I don't miss him. I hate him." Matt said, almost choking on his tears in an effort of hold them back.

__

A friendship lasts forever,

Forever and a day,

Through thick and thin, 

You've both been,

Together forever you'll stay.

Tai was deep in thought. *What have I done? I made a simple harmless remark and Matt blew. Then we got cross and, oh, it's all my fault. I caused this. * Tai put his head in his hands and began to shake. Sora looked at Matt then went to comfort Tai. She put her hand on his shoulder, just as she had done with Matt.

"Shh. Tai it's alright, it'll work out in the end, it always does." She felt him shaking and he was drawing in fast jagged breaths. Was he crying?

"But, but this is different. It won't ever be right again, never!" Tai broke down into tears. Sora put her arms round him and gave him a hug. He found it oddly comforting. "He hates me, I could never hate him, he's my best friend, the one I could confide in, I'll never have another friend like him again." 

"Shh, please Tai don't cry. It will work out, I'm sure of it."

__

You've been through so much together,

Why tear it apart?

You promised to be friends forever,

Do you need a brand new start?

Matt sighed. *I'm such a fool, why did I have to blow at him, he did nothing wrong. I'm such an idiot. It's all my fault. Entirely. * He wouldn't cry, he was Matt Ishida, he needed no one, he stood alone, a hard cold rock who cared for no one but himself and his brother TK. He needed no one. He wanted to need no one but inside him, he longed a friend, someone he could joke with and muck around with, someone to right him when he was wrong, someone to soften up the cold-hearted Matt Ishida. That someone was Tai Kamaya. But Tai Kamaya and Matt Ishida were not talking. They weren't ever going to talk again. Matt would make sure of that. 

__

A friendship lasts forever,

Forever and a day,

Through thick and thin, 

You've both been,

Together forever you'll stay.

Tai needed Matt, Matt needed Tai. They needed each other, but neither one was willing to forgive. They were both starting to question their friendship, was it real? *No, it can't have been real, Matt hates me, I hate him, yet I need him, no one could fill the gap he will leave in my life if he goes. * *I don't need him, I do need him, I need Tai, I have never been so close to anyone else in my life! I need him! * *This is serious, if Matt and Tai don't make up soon, the whole group will be divided forever. * Sora was right. If Matt and Tai remained enemies, the whole group would be split up. They needed to make up.

__

If you could go back in time,

To right what you did wrong,

You would not be doing silent mime,

You'd be singing the same song.

Sora stood up. "Look you two, this is ridiculous. You know you need each other, it's so obvious. Stand up. Now." The two boys stood up sheepishly, making eye contact for a second, Matt breaking it by turning away. Sora sighed. "Matt, what do I need to do to make you come round? Have you become so hard that you're not willing to forgive Tai?" Matt glared at the wall. He felt a small tug on his trousers. He looked down and saw TK who looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please forgive Tai Matt, please. You are the best of friends and he's willing to forgive you if you can find it in your heart to forgive him. You care for him really Matt, you do I can see it. Please, even if it's not for your sake, for mine. Please forgive him. Please." Matt's expression softened as TK looked at the floor. 

"But I don't know how." He whispered, tears escaping his eyes and landing on the sandy floor of the cave with a small splash. "I don't think I can." 

"You can, Matt, you're the child of friendship, and your friend is Tai. If you can't be his friend, then your crest is worthless. Please, make up." Sora said quietly. 

__

A friendship lasts forever,

Forever and a day,

Through thick and thin, 

You've both been,

Together forever you'll stay.

Matt slowly turned round to face Tai. "I'm, I'm oh god I'm sorry Tai." Apologising was easier than he'd thought. "I've been such an idiot. Can you forgive me?" Tai's tear streaked face shone with happiness.

"Of course I can Matt, of course I can." The two boys walked up to each other and hugged in the middle, both crying in happiness. Sora looked on in satisfaction. 

__

A friendship lasts forever,

Forever and a day,

Through thick and thin, 

You've both been,

Together forever you'll stay.

Well, that was my first song fic. Please remember that I wrote the song, so don't copy it. This song is dedicated to my best friend, in the hope that we never fall out. You know who you are. Please review!! It will make me happy after writing such a depressing song fic. ^_^


End file.
